Time to wake up
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Of course Jack was still sleeping, what a surprise.


**TIME TO WAKE UP**

Nisha hated alarm clocks: they were so loud and obnoxious.

She wouldn't hesitate to shoot the one which was disturbing her right now, but that would have made Jack mad – not because he would be against it but because he had spent money to buy it and he hated wasting money- and it was far too early for her to put up with his tantrums.

* * *

She turned that damned thing off and then she got up on her elbows, quickly checking on the person beside her.

Of course Jack was still sleeping, what a surprise. It was partially, no, it was entirely her fault, she thought with a smirk.

Still she couldn't let him oversleep through his job; he was a goddamn CEO after all, as much as he liked to say that he could do what he wanted, that wasn't entirely true.

However, given what they had done the previous night she decided to show him some little mercy and to let him sleep some more while she took a shower and got dressed.

In this way he had a chance to wake up all by himself, without unleashing Nisha's creativity in order to find a fun way to wake him up, but no, the moron didn't take that rare chance either.

* * *

It was already late, so she decided to not do anything extravagant that time – after all there was plenty of time that night to get creative- so she just sat on their bed and started to shake him.

\- Come on, sleepy head-, she said, - Wake up-.

Jack grimaced and he started to mumble something that Nisha couldn't fully understand.

"Five minutes" was the only thing she got, but it was clear what Jack wanted.

\- You already had your five minutes-, she replied, - Now get up or I'll have to force you-.

\- Mmh- was all Jack said as he rolled on his side and hugged her girlfriend's waist.

* * *

\- You know your tricks won't work on me, right?-, she said, but Jack didn't reply.

It was almost cute how he was trying in every way to remain there, but Nisha was having none of it.

She quickly moved over Jack's stomach, taking advantage of his choice to wear only his underwear, and… she blew a raspberry on his belly button.

* * *

She wasn't very fond of that kind of affectionate gestures, but the way Jack started to yell made it all worth it.

\- Ok! Ok! I'm awake! Please stop!-, he said, trying to get away, but Nisha's hold was too strong for him to break, and she didn't want to let him go that soon.

* * *

No matter how much Jack struggled, in no time he was reduced to a giggling mess.

\- Ok tiger, you win-, he said, trying to maintain his breath steady, but Nisha continued without any mercy.

\- Please!-, Jack yelled, - I'll do whatever you want! Just… stop!-.

Nisha smirked and she looked up to him.

\- Whatever I want… are you sure about it?-, she said with a familiar sparkle in her eyes that made Jack shiver for a moment.

\- Of course. I'm Handsome Jack, baby, I can take everything-, he replied, but Nisha's expression made him unsure of what he had just said.

\- We'll see- was all she said, finally releasing her grip on Jack's waist.

* * *

\- You should take a shower-, she said, getting up, - And you should do it quickly-.

\- What time is it?-, Jack asked, slowly getting into a sitting position.

\- Late- was Nisha's reply.

Jack groaned and he looked at the alarm clock; yup it was really late. Not that he cared that much: he was the boss; he could do anything he wanted.

Still, he had to check on his employees; the company couldn't survive without his constant supervision, so he got up and stretched his arms.

\- Join me?-, he asked as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

\- I already showered-, Nisha replied, grabbing her hat and putting it on her head. She took then some steps towards the door.

\- I'll be at target practice if you need me-, she said, smirking.

\- And prepare yourself for what'll come for you tonight, Lover Boy-, she also teased, before stepping out of the room.

* * *

A minute had already passed and Jack was still staring at the place where Nisha was before.

God, he loved that woman.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I always wanted to write something about these two, and I also wanted to show who's the one who really wears the pants in the relationship, so here you are.


End file.
